Tick Tock One Shot
by basicallynoodles
Summary: Two hours. He was supposed to wait for two hours. That was all. [[One Shot.]]


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.

* * *

It was quiet. Painfully so. He sat, hands on his thighs, listening to the distant tick tock of the clock.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He didn't know where the clock was, because if he did, it would have been smashed a long time ago.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He drummed his fingers on his thighs to the ticks and the tocks.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He contemplated leaving, for the perhaps thousandth time. He came to the same conclusion, that would go against their wishes, and that besides, they were fine. Probably. And anyway, he'd been told to stay and wait for them to come back. That's what he's going to do.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He shook his head left and right slowly, to the ticks and the tocks.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
_**"Just two hours. Gotta investigate for the case. Then we can talk. Okay Cas?"**_ He played the words from the older Winchester in his head.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._

It had been eight days.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He cursed that he was losing his powers, and that he'd hidden Dean and Sam from angel sight.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He took his phone from his pocket.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He dialled the number. For the seventh day in a row.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
No answer. Again.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He swallowed thickly.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
_**"Whatever happens, you don't look for us. Okay?"** _The words echoed in his head again.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He grit his teeth.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He stood, walking by the door.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._

His hand wavered over the handle.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
_**"We'll be fine."** _The words of the second Winchester came into his head.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
_**"But you gotta promise me."** _The first voice came in again.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
_**"You're not gonna look for us. We can't risk you leaving again."** _It was clearly more of a command than a question. He remembered that he'd nodded at the Winchester, and muttered that he promises. Because the older Winchester was right. He couldn't risk getting his ass killed again.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
Damn promises. And damn when Dean was right.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He walked and sat on the bed again.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He dialled the number again.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
No answer.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
"Come on. Answer the damn phone." He cursed under his breath, slamming the phone down and tossing it on the floor.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He tried to calm himself. He focused on the quiet clock noises.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
It wasn't helping.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
God, he wanted to throw that clock up a wall.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
What was so important that he couldn't go look for them if he were worried?  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He picked up his phone He dialled the number again.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
The familiar sound of Deans answer phone message played.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He sighed, and dialled the other Winchester. His voice annoyed him, but if it meant that he knew they were okay he'd listen to it.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
Straight to voice mail.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
**_"Why are you so worried anyway? Last time we went on a case, we didn't come back for like two weeks and you were okay about it." _**He remembered that he'd sighed, and said that he had a bad feeling.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._

And he was right to have.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

He collected himself, they were fine. Their phones had probably run out of battery. Yeah.

_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He counted the seconds going by.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He counted the minutes going by.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He counted the hours going by.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He even counted the days going by.  
_Tick tock, tick tock._  
He counted until...  
_Tick tock, tick-_  
The clock stopped. Three months later. Then he realised. They weren't coming back.

_..._

He stood, and left the room, blinking slightly at the realisation.

_..._

If he'd have gone against their wishes, they would have been fine.

_..._

He was sure of it.

...

Damn being a loyal friend.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! This is probably not that great, but yeah. I know. I don't usually post for Supernatural, but hey, taking a chance and diving into the realms of the Supernatural fan-fiction world. It would be fantastic if you could review, in a nice or constructive way, preferably not just to be an ass and send hate. Alright. Bye! ^_^~**


End file.
